Artosh (Canon)/ZeroTC01
Summary Artosh (戦神アルトシュ, Arutoshu) is the mightiest of the Old Deus, the #1 ranking race of the exceed, as well as the creator of the Flügels. He is referred to as the "God of War" and has made his first and final appearance near the end of the Eternal War, where he was defeated by the combined efforts of the humans, most notably Riku Dola, and the Ex-Machina. Artosh's title is accompanied by his menacing appearance, as he is described as easily doubling the height of the average man, having a well-built and muscular body, and possessing 18 wings which normally acts as a feathered cape cloaking his back. He also retains a rather prideful personality and considers himself to be the most powerful being alive, though he still yearns for someone who could challenge him face-to-face and is willing to respect those whom he deems worthy. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B Name: Artosh Origin: No Game No Life Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Old Deus, The God of War Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Godly Physiology, Immortality (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Type 3 or 1; All of the Old Deus are the embodiments of their respective concepts and are fueled by them, with Artosh literally being the concept of the strongest), Precognition (Was aware of the fact that Riku and his plans would be the cause of his death), Magic, Flight, Creation (Created the entire Flügel race), Summoning (As an Old Deus, Artosh should be capable of summoning beings from other worlds, but with more consequences than Tet), Telepathy, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Empowerment (From war and conflict), Statistics Amplification (Can increase "the information of his existence itself") Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (As the so-called mightiest the Old Deus, Artosh is superior to Horou and the rest of the Old Deus kind, with his power being described as immeasurable and outside logic. Said to be the concept of the strongest itself, with it explained that the strong is none other than himself, while the weak is everyone but himself) Speed: Immeasurable with a Nigh-Omnipresent existence Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Hyperversal Durability: Hyperverse level Stamina: Likely High Range: Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Heaven's Strike (God's Strike): A humongous sphere of magical energy formed by Artosh gathering the power of the Flügels and causing the sky to light up, also affecting the world beneath him. He used this ability to counter the Elves and the Ex-Machina near the end of the Eternal War, and it differs from a Flügel's Airstrike, being larger, far more powerful and different in appearance. Note: Though Artosh was defeated at the end of the Great War as a result of the God's Strike being reflected back at him, this doesn't necessarily serve as an anti-feat. As explained in Volume 9, Chapter 4 of the Light Novel, it was merely Artosh's physically existing quintessence that was miraculously destroyed, while he still existed on higher-dimensional planes, with it being implied that the Gods' higher-dimensionality surpasses even infinity itself. He then died off as a result of the concept of war no longer being prominent on Disboard. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Gurren Lagann) - TTGL's Profile (Pre-Apotheosis TTGL was used, its regeneration was restricted to High-Mid, and Artosh was restricted from killing its pilots) Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 1